


Make me beg for more

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing, Light's not Kira, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things Light appreciates about the world's greatest detective.</p>
<p>Kissing him is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me beg for more

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Death Note.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Prompt from otpprompts: "Imagine your OTP making out, and Person A goes to kiss Person B’s neck and they find vanilla behind their ear. How would Person A react?"

There are a lot of things Light appreciates about L.

The way his eyes narrow when he's particularly absorbed in some previously unexplored facet of the case. The way he sits, crouched in the chair with bare toes curling over the edge. The way his hair falls every which way (how it's soft as down under Light's fingertips). The dark shadows that smudge the hollows beneath his eyes, accentuating his cheekbones. The narrow, fine-boned jut of his hips when Light undresses him at night, tucking him beneath the covers (or against Light, where he fits into place like he was made to).

The way he moans.

L murmurs Light's name against his jaw in a drowsy whimper and Light hums in contentment, pressing himself further into the pliant body beside him. The morning sun peeks through the window, washing bright lemon light against the glass and throwing stippled shadows across the wall. They'll have to get up soon, Light realizes. Not yet, though.

"How late did you stay up?" Light questions. L only shrugs in response. Light glances over, seeing the night table cluttered with dishes and lollipop wrappers.  _That late,_ Light thinks. The smudges under L's eyes are more pronounced.

Light brushes away strands of L's hair, focusing on his neck. The skin there is pale and taut, almost inviting Light's kisses, so he does, lightly right over the thready beat of L's pulse, and rougher along L's jawline. L moans beneath him, body writhing in delectable slow motion, hands fluttering over Light's shoulders like birds. Light's nose rests in the hollow behind L's ear for a moment and smells- Vanilla?

He frowns lightly in confusion. L blushes, pink tinting pallid cheeks.

"I may have become distracted with my work while you were asleep and managed to get frosting behind my ear," L offers in a slow monotone. "I thought I had washed it all off."

"Apparently not," Light says, managing to repress the smile. L does not always take it well when he thinks that Light is laughing at him.

L surges up, still trapped in a cocoon of blankets, capturing Light's lips with his own and creating quite an effective distraction. He still tastes like frosting, too, if frosting could taste debauched. Light presses the detective back against the pillow, grinding his hips into the man's pajama pants.

A light knock on the door sounds and Light groans in disappointment, falling back against his side of the bed with the promise of regret lingering in L's dark eyes, and a quickly wilting erection.

"It is time to get up, Light," L tells him what he already knows.

"Later," Light says roughly. L grins, fine-boned hand slipping down and brushing against Light's groin.

"Later," he promises.


End file.
